I Know Fate will Put us Together One Day
by SoundCloud
Summary: Genma-sensei is out on an A-rank mission," the little girl informed. "I know," Neji answered, monotoned. "But we should train anyways"."i know."Do you know everything?" "..Yes". Young NejixTenten Fluff.this is for Inuyashagirl22.


Disclaimer: I don't own Neji, Tenten, or one-shots...if you could consider this one.

The Byakugan was a useful kekkei genkai. This was clear to everyone. When it came to missions, foreign shinobi highly coveted the "all-seeing" eyes of their enemy. People in Konoha admired and respected the noble clan, and even Naruto swallowed up his pride once in a while to give a sincere comment. Such times as when he would grin mischievously and say "nice" as he caught Neji walking pass the woman's bath house; of course the white-eyed boy would always indignantly deny whatever inappropriate behavior the snickering blond accused him of...

Everyone appreciated and admired the Byakugan. However, everyone _but_ the Hyuugas always thought of the advantages of the bloodline trait. The latter would more often be thinking over the faults in their gift. But of course, that was human nature.

Yet the clan prodigy couldn't but help thinking of these faults when it came to his team.

Lee and Gai-sensei's passion for life and "youth" puzzled him in ways even the Byakugan couldn't make clear for him. Yet, they were them and that was just the way they acted. They _chose_ to try and defy fate because of their own personal dreams- their goals. Those two were driven by a passion that he wasn't accustomed to. It was just the way they were and he knew he'd never really understand that. And he was okay with that.

However when it came to Tenten... The _other _member of their squad...

All the Byakugans in the Hyuuga clan couldn't help him understand her.

She was a mystery that if it weren't for his Hyuuga pride, he never would've bothered trying to take on. Gai-sensei had also mentioned that he should be closer with his teamamtes...He really hadn't gotten what the enthusiastic man had been getting at. Although comrades were comrades and it wasn't a _law_ that they were to fully understand each other, Neji made it his own private wish to understand everything. After all, he had a reputation as a genius so he might as well try to live up to it.

Often, as he lay down on the hard wooden floor of his hallway, panting from the training he had just been pushing himself on, he'd wonder about the things that had occurred that day. It was usually involving a mission or sense giving a speech he'd only partly get- yet being a genius, he'd never admit to this. Lee would listen intently, taking notes whenever his idol said something "inspiring" or "youthful". And he'd think of the girl he really had no clue about.

When they were sixteen their sensei congratulated them on becoming Chuunin- Neji becoming Jounin- by giving them the day of- _but_- on the condition they'd stay and listen to a certain "talk" (he had given Tenten a few uncertain and nervous glances when saying this that only Neji had noticed) he believed they were finally ready for. This meant nothing to the Hyuuga who was going to train anyways despite having "the day off", yet he figured the "talk" must be important. Lee looked ecstatic (he and Gai would be training together later of course) and took out his pencil and paper pad (it often confused Tenten regarding where he kept these items seeing as he wore only pocket-less spandex suits...).

Later that day Neji left feeling rather sick (even Lee looked stunned at the new information he had acquired) and wanting to head home and take a head-clearing nap. Yet, he couldn't help but take a look at a departing teammate first just to make sure he was able to look at her the same way. To his surprised she looked rather giddy- blushing of course- but still giggling a bit as she walked of with Ino and Sakura to tell them what their sensei had told them early.

These were probably one of the mysteries of women he didn't have a clue about. Although he was positive other females were familiar with these things. He was so sure because he had awkwardly asked Hanabi about why a certain time of the month- not that he payed attention or kept track, it was just pretty hard to miss-Tenten would behave rather loudly, moody, changed character so often and so quickly, and once even almost made Lee cry (one day he had touched her shoulder with sympathetic eyes after eaves-dropping on her. She had quietly told a understanding Sakura with an unexplainable- to Neji and Lee- flushed face something he wasn't supposed to hear. "I'm really sorry about your 'leak', Tenten" the tai-jutsu specialist had said not knowing at all what it meant and he had to walk around with a red hand-mark on his face the rest of the day).

Hanabi had only laughed at her older cousin and walked away shaking her head-leaving the boy, if possible, even more confused about the strange creatures he knew as "women". Perhaps... If he had asked Hinata she would've explained to him and then maybe he would've understood, but he was regrettably just too proud for that.

Back way when he had first met his team, he didn't have any real opinion for her.

Rock Lee was pretty well-known around the academy- or at least his name and handicap. They had just met Mite Gai so Neji had about a week before he could no longer use the "I just met him so I don't really know anything about him" excuse. But Tenten...

He never talked to her. Back in the Academy, he would just avoid every single girl because most of them couldn't even talk right when he stood next to them. So when she became a member of their squad, he'd thought he'd try and get to know her.

Actually, he did know her a little. He knew she never fawned over him like the other girls did- but she always had her own way- her own little Tenten way of ticking him off. And then she'd blame _him b_ecause she'd always say he was the one bugging her with all his "fate-will-kill-us-all-talk". Just God! He hated her!...But he didn't.

_Not four years ago when they were nine, and not now._

Four years ago...The only time he had ever talked to her before they became a team...Back when he had actually _predicted _they would end up on the same team. Tenten said she never remembered that happening, but he knew what _he_ remembered...How could he ever forget that fateful day she stopped by his house.

"Genma-sensei is out on an A-rank mission," she had told him that day. She actually _came _to the Hyuuga compound. His manor- his _house_. Just to tell them their Academy teacher wouldn't be in class that day.

"I know," he replied monotone. Her smile was unfazed. She knew he had known.

"But we should train anyways,"

"I know,"

"Do you know everything?" she used to wear her long brown hair in two ponytails back then, he remembered. And her chocolate-brown eyes would always go wide with curiosity when she asked questions.

"Yes." he lied flatly. He did that a lot since his father died. "Next, you're going to ask if I'm going to train right now,"

"Actually I was gonna ask what makes your hair so pretty but then, yeah, I was going to ask that,"

The young white-eyed boy frowned and was tempted to close the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, but I'm busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Training."

"I see. And do you always train in a t-shirt and boxers?"

Damn...he had just woken up and hadn't changed yet. But he couldn't say that so he just glared at her. Glared the Hyuuga glare that _should've_ made her go away but didn't.

She let herself in.

"You have a nice house,"

"All Hyuuga houses are nice," he replied as he closed the door, giving her a weird frown. Had she just walked in?

"We're all rich you know," he added not really knowing why. "Us Hyuugas,"

"Yes yes because you're the most powerful clan alive in Konoha so your family gets paid more because they're more capable of higher-ranked missions... or something like that," Tenten mused rather disdainfully as she looked around. He frowned. He had never heard _anyone_ talk about the Hyuuga Clan so lightly.

"This is breaking-and-entering," he also couldn't help but say. She looked at him and blinked.

"I didn't break anything," she replied innocently.

"Out." He opened the door. "Please," because he couldn't be rude. Not to a girl.

A girl who pouted and sighed but walked to the door. And didn't leave.

"Train with me," she said walking right up to him and looking him in his light-colored eyes. She was the same height as him back then.

"What?" Neji blinked incredulously and backing away because being that close was _not_ comfortable.

"Train with me," his future-teammate repeated. "...I don't have anyone else to train with."

The Hyuuga sighed. "I train with Master Hiashi. He helps me with my techniques."

Lie. (that wouldn't start till a couple of years)

"Is he helping you today?"

"Yes"

Lie.

"Can I meet him?"

Dang, she got him.

"...Er..Actually, I think he's training with Hinata today."

"Oh, good. Then it looks like you _have _to train with me," the brown-eyed girl grinned. The young Hyuuga sighed.

"Fine." he glared at her to show he wasn't happy about it though but she didn't see to mind. She didn't seem to mind a lot of things, he noticed.

That afternoon they were at the training grounds behind the academy- class was out early today due to the intense heat.

"Missed again,"

Tenten pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not exactly fair you can use the Gentle Fist technique to block kunai and shuriken," she snapped back, the sun was only fueling her irritation. She wasn't used to not hitting her target.

"Try getting other types of weapons then," the Hyuuga replied simply.

He took of his bandages to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He forgot only for a second and he immediately hated himself for it because it was one second too long. She had noticed.

"What was that?" she inquired with curious eyes.

"Nothing," he said back too quickly.

"It looked like something, so don't lie,"

After a few minutes of heated debate the Hyuuga gave in with acid in his voice. He explained the seal and his companion was silent- but just for a minute.

"That's awesome," she said finally, a smile on her face.

His blood boiled, the sun helped.

"W-What?" he demanded so harshly his classmate flinched. "You think it's _awesome _I'll never reach my full potential because of this? You think it's awesome if I misbehave the Main House can fry my brain and kill me?"

As he said this he saw her step back cautiously. It was scary when Hyuuagas got angry... Their eyes especially.

"T-that's not what I meant," Tenten said quietly, concite in her tone- and the Hyuuga cursed silently because he actually almost felt guilty. He watched her take a breath and bravely continue.

"I meant, it's awesome, that despite that seal.." she hesitated. "You're still so incredible,"

She finished quite lamely and the boy stared. She continued.

"I've never seen someone anywhere near our age- even a couple of years older- better than you. You're top of our class, even your little cousin isn't this good,"

"She's younger,"

"By one year," Tenten pointed out, her boldness coming back home. "And you're what- at least five held back in ability because of that thing. My father told me he talked to Hinata's father one evening at a Jounin meeting. Apparently, all Hiashi-sama talks about is you. How _you're _the secret pride of the clan. He says Hinata will never even come close! He said-

"Enough. No more lies," he looked away- not daring to believe her for a second.

"I'm not lying!" the young girl snapped indignantly. "I just-

"I could never be anything to my clan. Fate has decided against it- against _me_. Me and everyone else who's in and who has ever been part of Branch Family. My fate is their's and their fate controls mine. Everything fate has set against them, it has set against me too-

"I'm getting sick of that," Tenten interrupted with a bitter tounge and a disdainful look. Neji blinked, surprised. Usually people sympathized with him when he talked about this, or at least got quiet to think about what fate has set against themselves.. But her...

"Whatever," he muttered and turned away. He began to practice his stances and she watched, too hot to practice herself. She flicked her hand at annoying buzzing that flew close to her face and then something caught her eye. This field had many flower patches, but "fate" had just conveniently presented her with a pretty cluster of cosmos. With bees hovering above them.

A sly smile crept onto her sweaty, pink face. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she knelt down. Using her hands, she carefully came close to the the striped insects.

"Hey, Neji- come over here!" she yelled suddenly. Alarmed, the Hyuuga turned and ran back to her. A yard away Tenten scooped up a bee in her hands, turned on the spot and blew it at him before it could sting her.

The results made her laugh out loud. Laugh and fall back into the grass to watch the hilarious sight.

The Hyuuga had been a foot away form her when a bee suddenly was launched into his face. Even Hyuuga's didn't have reflexes that fast. He let out a small yell and frantically tried to cover his face- his arms flying wildly to try and get the bee away. It was persistent. He moved a few steps in different directions, his body flailing awkwardly, his mind still in shock. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist and ran. He took off and ran a few feet in a swirling and zigzag pattern until the bee lost him and flew away. But before it did Neji had tripped, spun, and fell very ungracefully onto his bottom.

Tenten was in hysterics. That had been the funniest moment in her whole life and she laughed it up. However her joy was cut short when she noticed _he_ wasn't too happy about it. He wasn't looking too good...

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked hurrying over to the boy who was getting to his feet. He wasn't alright. He wasn't exactly injured but his pride had just been wounded beyond all compare. Oh, and the bee stinger in his throbbing hand wasn't making things any better.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded furiously turning on her.

Tenten was surprised for a moment before she shrugged and smiled sheepishly- quite proud of herself.

"Oh good, you're ok," she commented cheerfully.

"Answer me," he growled. She smiled wider.

"_That_ was about proving my point," she replied simply. He stared at her. She was crazy.

"_What?_" he asked in disbelief.

"Do you really think fate just intended for that to happen?"

...She...she _had_ to be kidding him.

His mouth opened slightly and she actually continued.

"Do you really think somewhere up there your ancestors of the Branch suddenly decided: 'Oh! Fate calls for Neji to be attacked by a bee just now. Let's make it happen!'?"

...He scowled.

"I hate you," he couldn't help it. It wasn't polite, it wasn't true, but it was the only response he could think of with his pride injured, his temper short, and his skin sunburned.

"You hate me because you know I'm right, admit it," Tenten replied decidedly, crossing her arms. He looked at her for a long time and then turned away.

"That's enough," he said. She blinked, suddenly confused.

"Huh?"

"That's enough, fighting like this I mean. I don't want to talk about it. You don't want me to talk bout fate around you. Fine, I won't... I give up. You win."

And she was furious. Just when she thought she had won he turns the tables as easily as he turned his back toward her, and makes her feel _guilty_. He was taking away all the happiness and fulfillment of the victory she so thought she had earned.

"Fine," she had not choice but to reply reluctantly.

"Let me just say one thing more about fate though."

She blinked again, her face suddnely surprised again. She wouldn't admit she was curious, but she was.

"Fate is unpredictable, yes. But I believe it does what it does for a reason. Fate is always complicated. And being with you is almost as complicated as it gets." the genius had no problem admitting this. "And..I'm ninety-nine percent sure... Fate is going to put us together one day."

It was Tenten's turn to stare; her chocolate eyes widening and her mouth opening slightly.

He meant as teammates. She wouldn't know till years after her crush on Lee, that they both wanted more.

A quiet moment...

"S-so then..." she said finally. "I guess we better start being nicer to each other."

"Does that mean no more bee fights?" he asked raising an eyebrow, he never smiled but he let a small smirk come to him.

Tenten actually giggled. "No promises,"

Neji nodded turned away.

"Well, I bet Fate has revenge in store for you. If I die from this sting I hope you'll feel horrible about it. With any luck I'm probably allergic to bee stings and will probably suffer permanent damage, "

"..." Tenten blinked. "It can also be pretty hard on the bee,"

Neji smirked. "I'm actually liking this, the banter thing. I hate you for that you know,"

"I find yours highly attractive too," she replied grinning. This was fun.

"You know... I could grow to like you... Stop that,"

"If that's the case, then I'll never stop," she sing-songed, thoruoughly enjoying herself.

He gave her an emotionless stare.

"Will you...still train with me, one on one," he asked looking at her with and odd look "...if we become teammates?"

"_When_ we become teamamtes," she grinned then nodded.

**3 years later:** Tenten said she never remebered that conversation. Yet they always did train together. Weird, she'd say, she just felt it was right for her.

Years after that, on a cool, early morning, she stood at the entrance gate with a group of other young women of Konoha. Their friends, family and teammates bidding them good luck and goodbye for their month-long journey. She and her team were eighteen now, and she was just barely old enough for this.

It was that time again. Every ten years each of the Hidden Villages sent a group of young women and kunoichi to another village to find a suitable husband. This was another way to keep the peace and maintain the diversity between villages.

"Good luck, Tenten!" the tai-jutsu specialist of Konoha exclaimed, embracing her in a brotherly hug. "I shall miss you, but I know you'll come back successful with a good husband!" he declared passionately.

"Lee! Let Tenten be! Can't you see she needs a moment alone to say her goodbyes to the village?" Gai scolded. Because the young kunoichi _wasn't _looking to happy that moment. She was anxious... uncertain...No one had forced her into it, she was doing it for Konoha... Yet... It still didn't feel right.

"Oh, yes! Of course Gai-sensei!" and the two went into a manly conversation as she took a few steps away, staring at the stony ground.

"Good luck, Tenten," a voice from behind made her heart jump- but in a good way.

"Neji," she replied turning to face the grown Hyuuga. He had certainly gotten a lot more handsome over the years- back then she hadn't thought it was possible. "I...I thought you weren't coming,"

"I asked to delay my mission till this afternoon," he replied steadily looking at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze but her heart was in heaven. Neji never delayed missions...was she that important? No..couldn't be...she mentally kicked herself for being so vain.

"Oh," she said smiling slightly. "How come?"

He blinked with a small frown.

"To say goodbye.." he said slowly raising an eyebrow. "What else?"

And her heart soared higher. She was happy. And hurt...She had just remembered..she was leaving. To get married.

"Find a good husband, Tenten," the Hyuuga tried to sound like an older brother but failed. The tone he did give was...

"Oh, right.." So he wanted her to go... "But it's whatever fate decided, right?" she tried to joke and also failed.

"I don't care what fate decides," he said so seriously she stared. "I want you to be happy,"

Tenten had never felt so happy. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy and she held back tears.

The affect couldn't have been more powerful if he had openly admitted he loved her.

"T-thanks," she choked out trying not to cry. She turned as the other girls started to fallow their Jounin Escort group out. She used the blue sleeve of her Chinese-style shirt to wipe away a tears. "B-but,"

She turned with a smile so tender that the Hyuuga didn't need his Byakugan to decipher. All his doubts had been silenced and though he didn't show it. His own heart beat with bliss.

"Let's not count out fate yet..." she said winking. "I _know _fate will put us together one day,"

oh God...did that really suck as bad as I think it did?...Sorry, Inuyashagirl22...


End file.
